


Vergeben

by Wahnsinn



Series: Rammstein requests [5]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bratting, Discipline, Established Relationship, Light Emotional Angst, Light Humiliation, Love, M/M, Spanking, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/pseuds/Wahnsinn
Summary: Richard acts up, and Schneider is forced to take care of it.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Series: Rammstein requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Vergeben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menfinske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from [Rammfic](https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html): I'd love to read a fic with Richard being a little shit. Like- him challenging (Frau) Schneider, either to his knowledge or behind his back and their bandmates tell on him, mocking and annoying Schneider and just generally not being obedient. I'd also leave to see (Frau) Schneider punishing him for being that little shit!
> 
> While I haven't specified era for this, I was inspired by [this photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAw2vnDHgYj/) by GEWA-photographer Mandy Mellenthin.
> 
> The title translates to _Forgiven_.

  


The big clock on the wall ticked quietly. Soft afternoon light flowed through the curtains. A reading lamp illuminated the glossy paper of a magazine. Flipping another page, some new drum electronics caught Schneider’s eye, and he quickly busied himself reading specifications and thinking about possible uses for them.

A movement in his peripheral vision made him look up from the magazine. Richard had shifted a little, but he still held his position; his nose in the corner and his hands on his head, fingers interlaced, three of them with red nail polish.

Schneider had been in the rehearsal room doing some sound programming when Richard came in and plopped down on his drum throne. Fishing out two bottles of nail polish from his pocket, one red and one black, he uncorked one of them, supporting his hand on Schneider’s snare drum as he started laying down a layer of red on his left-hand fingernails.

“Richard, please don’t do that on my drums,” Schneider remarked, still busy with the computer.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this a thousand times.” Richard finished off one nail with an extra little flourishing touch before dipping the brush into the bottle again.

“I said please move away from my drums while you polish your nails. You can come do that here on the desk.” Schneider tapped the keys on the keyboard a little harder as to accentuate his words.

Richard looked down at a second red nail, nodded satisfied, and dipped the brush again. “Don’t be so bitchy! I like sitting here sometimes and see things from your perspective. Plus, I have full control.”

“Did you just call me bitchy?” Schneider sighed and turned around. Richard was staring at him. He had put eyeliner on, and he wore a mischievous look on his face as he pursed his lips to blow a kiss at his boyfriend. Moving his bangs away from his forehead, he focused on his nails again, coating the one on his middle finger with a layer of red.

“Looking good?” he giggled, and displayed the red nail to Schneider, literally flipping him off while grinning widely.

Schneider rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Richard…” he started, before his voice rose in pitch and intensity: “Richard...!”

In his eagerness to tease, Richard had failed to notice that the bottle of nail polish had started sliding down the drum head of the slightly tilted snare drum. As in slow motion, Schneider saw it hit the edge, fall over, and bright red nail polish spilled out, running across the metal rim and down the shell.

In a matter of seconds, Richard’s expression flashed from teasing, to surprised, to shocked, then to worried. “Shit!” he yelled, grabbing the bottle, spilling some on his hand before putting it down upright onto the drum head, only to discover that he had managed to get nail polish on the bottom of it. Lifting it up again, there was a red circle where the bottle had been placed, and a long line of expletives left his mouth as he desperately looked around for a way to clean up the mess.

“Richard.” Schneider had stood up from the desk. Putting his hand on Richard’s shoulder, he saw his boyfriend almost shrink. “Just put it down and cap it.”

With slow movements, Richard screwed the cap onto the bottle and reluctantly put it down. As he looked up at Schneider, his blue eyes were big and remorseful. “I – I’m so sorry,” he said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Schneider nodded slowly. “I know. But we _still_ need to have a little talk about this. Come.”

He grabbed Richard’s arm and gestured for him to get up. Richard looked down at the snare drum one last time, and slowly stood up, unable to meet the eyes of his partner as Schneider led him to the bathroom.

“Clean that nail polish spill off your hand. If you need to use the toilet afterwards, go ahead.” Schneider retrieved the nail polish remover from the shelf and placed it in front of Richard. “I will be waiting for you in the living room.”

With that, he left the miserable man in the bathroom. Shaking his head, he thought about how to handle the situation. Richard knew that he didn’t like being disturbed while programming. Yet he had deliberately been a little brat to distract him, even before spilling nail polish on his drum. There was no way Schneider could let that go unpunished.

He sighed deeply as he sat down in the sofa. It had been a while since Richard’s last punishment. He had been on his best behaviour for long, but the break without touring or studio work to keep him occupied had made him more and more restless. And now this.

Tapping his fingers on his thigh, he heard Richard flush in the bathroom, then the sound of running water. Soon after, the guitarist entered the living room, looking defeated. He dragged his feet as he slowly walked over to where Schneider was sitting.

“Sit.” Schneider patted his hand on the sofa next to him. Richard sat down. His bottom lip was pushed forward into a pout, but he looked genuinely sad.

Shifting a little so that he was facing Richard, Schneider took his boyfriend’s hands in his. “Is everything okay? It is not like you to act up like this…”

Richard’s eyes were fixed on their hands.

“I’m just frustrated. You know how I don’t like breaks. I’ve been trying to write new songs, but lately, all the riffs I’ve come up with have been bad, and… Stupid me wanted to put on some make-up and some nail polish to try and get inspired.” Richard swallowed. “And I didn’t really want to disturb you, you were working, and besides, I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t really mean to call you bitchy. Or give you the finger. Or destroy your drum. It just – happened. I’m so sorry.”

Schneider felt his heart break a little. “Oh Richard,” he said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. “You know that I want you to come to me whenever you need me, regardless of whether I am working or not. I can always program songs later. You are a lot more important to me. And the nail polish was not a bad idea, you just picked the wrong place to do it.”

Richard nodded. “I know,” he said quietly.

Patting Richard’s head, Schneider released him from the hug. “Thanks for telling me how you were feeling,” he smiled, before getting serious again. “But Richard – you broke a lot of rules today. What do you think we should do about that?”

In the corner, Richard shifted again, moving his weight from one foot to the other, then getting up on his toes to stretch a little. Schneider looked at the clock. It had been almost the half hour of corner time that they had agreed on. Richard hated time-outs, but knowing the reason why he had acted up, Schneider didn’t want to go too hard on him. Corner time was a good way to prolong the punishment and add to the anticipation of the spanking he was going to get.

Putting the magazine on the coffee table, Schneider stood up from the sofa. As he stepped over to the man in the corner, he could see Richard shift nervously.

“It is time.” Schneider gently patted Richard on the back, making him slowly turn around and lower his arms. Richard’s eyes were blank. Schneider knew that being forced to reflect, in silence, was hard for him. Though as much as he wanted to just hug and hold him, he also knew that the punishment would help clear Richard’s head. It always did. That was why they had implemented the rules in the first place when they moved in together.

Back by the sofa, Schneider sat down, leaving Richard standing. “Look at me,” he demanded, and Richard obeyed. The stricter voice had that effect on him.

“Tell me why you are being punished.” Schneider’s bright blue eyes met Richard’s, and he could see a blush spreading across his partner’s face.

“Because – I was disrespectful and called you bitchy. And I gave you the finger. And I destroyed your drum. And – I didn’t come to you when I was feeling bad.” Richard sighed.

“And _how_ are you going to get punished?”

Richard’s cheeks turned bright red. “I will be spanked,” he mumbled.

Schneider nodded. “That’s right. When you act like a brat, you will get spanked like a brat. Pull your pants down.”

Taking a deep breath, Richard started working on the buttons of his black jeans. Schneider impatiently followed his movements as he finished unbuttoning. Richard pulled his pants down to his knees and glanced at Schneider. “Yes, _of course_ you will be spanked on your bare bottom,” Schneider replied to the unasked question, and the embarrassment on Richard’s face was even more obvious as he closed his eyes and slid his briefs down to his knees as well.

Schneider patted his lap. Richard’s butt was pale as he draped himself across Schneider’s knees. He would have to change that. While he had decided to only give him a hand spanking, Schneider knew how to hit things, and he could go on for as long as he needed to in order to make sure he got the point through.

While he rolled up his sleeve to give himself unrestricted range of motion, he took the time to admire the sight in front of him. While he loved everything about Richard, his butt was truly a piece of art. The buttocks seemed so soft and round, but Schneider knew they were both firm and muscular due to all the training Richard put in.

Resting his left hand on Richard’s back, Schneider let his palm run across the curve of the right cheek. He felt Richard shiver a bit, clenching up in anticipation of his punishment.

“This will hurt a bit, but I need to remind you that our rules are not there for fun. Klar?”

The answer was barely audible.

“Ja.”

The first, hard smack made Richard gasp. A red palm print showed up on his right butt cheek, and it was soon followed by two more.

“Richard. Zven. Kruspe.“ Schneider let the first three, hard spanks be accompanied by a word, knowing that it added to the humiliation. He kept a steady, slow rhythm at the start, making sure Richard felt each smack as his butt turned an increasingly darker shade of pink.

“You are a grown-up man, Richard. I love you, but when you choose to act like a bratty little boy, I will never hesitate to put you over my knee and spank your bare bottom until you learn your lesson.”

Schneider’s voice was caring, but strict. He saw Richard’s head slump lower from the shame of being scolded like a child. The previously quiet room filled with the sound of Schneider’s palm against bare skin, again and again.

“Do you think I like having to do this? Do _you_ like being spanked like this?”

“No! I was stupid! I’m so sorry!” A few extra hard spanks to the tender sit spot where the thighs meet the buttocks made Richard whimper. Schneider could hear he was on the verge of crying.

“Then think about this the next time you consider being stupid!” Unleashing a volley of spanks, Schneider saw Richard gripping the sofa pillow with both hands, burying his face into it as he started crying.

Having reached the breaking point, Schneider decreased the intensity, but kept spanking a little bit longer to let Richard fully release his emotions. After finishing off with a few hard smacks to the upper thighs, making Richard wail, he gently caressed the now very warm and well-spanked butt, intensely red with a few darker splotches here and there.

“It’s over now. Just let it all out. I am here.”

As soon as Richard’s crying subsided, Schneider scooped him into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry,” Richard sniffled, burying his face against Schneider’s neck.

“I know. It’s okay. I forgive you,” Schneider said, his voice soft and comforting as he gently stroked Richard’s cheek.

Schneider felt Richard relaxing against him, his body warm and heavy against his chest. Kissing his boyfriend’s head, he knew that he would always forgive Richard, no matter what. The feelings he had for him were so intense that they sometimes threatened to overwhelm him, and he felt so privileged to be allowed to be with him, to care for him, to have his own feelings returned.

“I love you so much, Richard.” Schneider’s voice was full of emotions.

Richard lifted his head a little. His eyes were red and puffy. “I love you too,” he replied, smiling weakly, a smile that went straight to Schneider’s heart, making him hug his boyfriend even tighter.

The big clock on the wall ticked quietly, yet time almost seemed to stand still as they sat in silence, just savouring each other’s presence. Only when Richard started shivering a bit, Schneider patted him on the head and motioned for him to stand up so he could get dressed again.

“We should get you cleaned up a bit,” he said, smiling at the at the smeared eyeliner underneath Richard’s eyes.

Richard nodded. “I guess I need to try and clean your drum as well,” he sighed.

Schneider shook his head. “Nee, just leave it.”

Richard looked at him, confused.

“I’ll just change the drum head. The rest can stay. It will remind me of your beautiful ass,” he smirked, poking Richard’s sore butt.

Richard huffed, trying to look offended. But he didn’t manage to hide the love and affection in his eyes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
